villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Red Chevalier/PE Proposal: Neo-Shocker Great Leader
Alright, it's time to propose another incarnation of the Great Leader. What is the work? Kamen Rider is a 1979 Tokusatsu series and the sixth installment in the Kamen Rider series. It was originally intended to be a reboot of the original Kamen Rider show, but Toei soon realized that reboots are lame and rebranded it as "Skyrider", making a sequel series instead. Skyrider follows Hiroshi Tsukuba, a young man who is kidnapped by the evil terrorist organization Neo-Shocker to converted into a monster cyborg. However, the scientist who is chosen to operate on Hiroshi was kidnapped and desired to rebel against Neo-Shocker, so he instead converts Hiroshi into the cyborg Skyrider and allows him to escape so he can uses his superhuman powers to fight against Neo-Shocker. Who is the villain? Neo-Shocker's Great Leader, the high leader of Neo-Shocker and incarnation of the Great Leader that serves as the villain for this Kamen Rider series. Unlike past incarnations of the Great Leader, this Great Leader is a dragon-like alien and member of an alien race from the Dark Nebula, who established Neo-Shocker as a vanguard for his race's invasion of Earth. What does he do? Under the Great Leader's direction, Neo-Shocker abducted dozens of people to be cruelly experimented on and converted into mutant kaijin. Several of the monsters whom Skyrider fights were innocent civilians who were kidnapped and taken away from their loved ones by Neo-Shocker. Besides that, Neo-Shocker's other crimes include testing their weapons on innocent civilians, including shooting down a plane full of innocent civilians, attempting to hatch an army of mutant mantises to consume Japan, attempting to set off a nuclear bomb in Tokyo to kill millions of people and, of course, as is standard for any Pure Evil Toku villain, targeting children for their plans several times throughout the series, usually to either brainwash or experiment on them. The Great Leader's most gruesome atrocity though would come in episodes 31 and 32, where he has his loyal follower Admiral Majin set up a temple for human sacrifices to him and has abduct children to sacrifice to him so he can feed on their blood. Neo-Shocker's true goals eventually become apparent towards the end of the series, to use an oxygen bomb (sounds familiar) to raze Earth's atmosphere and kill everyone on the planet except for himself and the Neo-Shocker members who had undergone special modifications to survive without oxygen. Thankfully, this plot was foiled by the eight Kamen Riders and the Great Leader was finally destroyed again... at least until Kamen Rider ZX... Heinous Standard The Great Leader sits at the top of the Neo-Shocker hierarchy, so every action they commit is either directly ordered or signed off on by him. Besides that, his atrocities include several attempts at mass murder and rampant child abuse. Mitigating Factors None. Rather than being portrayed as a vague force of evil, this Great Leader is simply an alien with a god complex who desires to be worshipped and the complete destruction of those he sees as lesser beings. He cares for no one but himself and is happy to sacrifice his own subordinates in pursuit of his goal. Final Verdict As with his previous incarnations, it's a yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals